An electronic device which can perform wireless communication may receive a radio frequency (RF) modulation signal, transmitted by a transmitter through various propagation paths. In general, as the number of antennas built into the electronic device increases, the electronic device may receive a signal through various propagation paths, which may improve a signal reception performance of the electronic device.
A multi-input multi-output (MIMO) system is a system which is developed to be used in a wireless communication system that requires high-capacity data transmission. The MIMO system may be a system which receives a signal through multiple antennas, and transmits a signal through multiple antennas. Since the MIMO system may transmit and receive a signal through various propagation paths, the MIMO system may transmit and receive a signal with a more improved performance in comparison with a single input and output system. For example, the electronic device of a MIMO system may achieve a high-speed wireless communication as multiple antennas operate simultaneously. An electronic device of a MIMO system may transmit more data than a single-input single output (SISO) system by transmitting a different signal for each transmission antenna.
The electronic device of a MIMO system may receive a signal through multiple antennas, and may apply and process a separate algorithm to the signal received through multiple antennas. In addition, the electronic device may transmit the processed signal through the multiple antennas. Since the MIMO system is able to operate the multiple antennas simultaneously to transmit and receive a signal, the MIMO system can process more data more quickly during a certain period of time in comparison with the SISO system.
Since the MIMO based electronic device transmits and receives signals through various propagation paths, it is necessary to optimize a transmitting and receiving signal level in response to a change of communication environment. In this case, the electronic device may use an amplifier so as to optimize the signal level. In general, the electronic device may consume a lot of power to operate the amplifier. The power consumption of the MIMO based electronic device may be large, because of the characteristics of a configuration that uses multiple amplifiers. For instance, the MIMO based electronic device may operate continuously the multiple amplifiers connected to the multiple antennas, and may consume more power through the operated multiple amplifiers. Since the MIMO based electronic device controls the multiple amplifiers simultaneously, an amplifier which does not need to be operated according to a status of signal may be operated continuously. Hence, more power may be wasted.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.